


Šprtání na test - Sherlock BBC

by SallyPejr



Series: Šprtání na test [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Students, Unilock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Máte-li se učit na test nebo zkoušku, může být geniální spolužák či spolubydlící velice rušivý element...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JohnLock

Někdo by mohl tvrdit, že mít za spolubydlícího génia je výhodné, třeba co se týče učení a domácích úkolů. Není to pravda, John Watson to může dokázat na své vlastní osobě a to má se Sherlockem přímo skvělý vztah. Mladý Holmes se totiž nepotřebuje učit a úkoly zvládá do dvou hodin od zadání maximálně, takže nevidí důvod, proč by jeho okolí potřebovalo víc času na vzdělávání.

Tentokrát to ovšem vzal John vážně. Druhý den ráno má mít ústní zkoušku z anatomie a doopravdy se potřebuje učit. Schoval proto Sherlockovi housle, kuš, cigarety a sirky a většinu chemikálií (tedy všechny, které našel) vrátil do učebny chemie.

John byl zrovna v polovině šprtání latinských názvů kostí, svalů a nervů, které je inervují, když se Sherlock vrátil na kolej.

„Kam jsi dal moje věci?" zeptá se Holmes sotva za sebou zavře dveře.

„Na bezpečné místo." řekne John a otočí se na židli, aby se mohl na Sherlocka podívat. „Pokaždé, když se snažím učit, začneš kouřit, hrát, střílet nebo vymýšlíš různé pokusy. Teď jsem tomu chtěl zabránit." vysvětlí, co nejklidněji to jde.

„Ale proč housle, Johne?" zeptá se Sherlock ublíženě.

John jen protočí oči a obrátí se zpět ke knihám.

„Neměl by ses taky učit? Taky máš zítra anatomii, ne?" zeptá se John klidně.

„Učíš se anatomii a beze mě?" ozve se těsně za Johnem hluboký hlas.

Sherlock se k němu sklání tak blízko, že John na krku cítí jeho dech.

„Sherlocku, nech toho, tohle jsou kosti, svaly a nervy. Musím se učit." řekne John prosebně, ale neodvažuje se ani pohnout. Zajímalo by ho, jak se Sherlock mohl tak rychle a tiše dostat přímo za něj.

„Sám jsi říkal, že i mě čeká zkouška. A když jsme spolubydlící, tak se můžeme učit spolu, ne? Obzvláště, když jsme velice blízcí spolubydlící, nemám pravdu?" povídá Sherlock tím samým tichým hluboký hlasem. Bez varování chytne opěradlo židle a otočí ji, takže John s červenými tvářemi sedí čelem k němu.

„No tak, musím se učit." brání se John skoro prosebným hlasem.

Sherlock se jen ušklíbne, sedne si Johnovi na klín a nakloní se těsně k jeho uchu, hrudě přitisknuté k sobě.

„Nedělej si starosti. Mám v úmyslu se probrat každým tvým svalem, kostí a nervem a to velice podrobně." zašeptá Sherlock tak tiše, že to zní skoro jako vrnění. Pak se zarazí a zavrtí se trochu ze strany na stranu, jako by si chtěl na Johnově klíně pohodlněji sednout.

„Teď už nemůžeš popřít, že se ti můj návrh líbí." usměje se Sherlock na úplně rudého Johna.

„Nenávidím tě." zahučí John a opře se čelem o Sherlockovu hruď.

„Oba víme, že to není pravda." usměje se Sherlock pobaveně.


	2. Sherlolly

Každý, kdo potká Molly Hooperovou, myslí si o ní, že je to poněkud naivní a nejistý snílek. Částečně mají pravdu. Molly po většinu času stojí nohama pevně na zemi a o světě nemá přehnané iluze. Ovšem tahle racionální osůbka je v mžiku pryč, má-li Molly muvit s někým nebo před někým, kdo se jí líbí. Nejhorší to je, když potká Sherlocka Holmese. Ten se Molly líbí už od první společné hodiny a on je také hlavním důvodem pro její rudé tváře, koktání a denní snění.

Pro dnešek to platí ještě víc než obvykle, takže místo učení se o pohybové soustavě člověka, Molly hledí z okna s hlavou podepřenou rukou.

Během hodiny chemie Molly zkusila se Sherlockem mluvit. Stačila ho jen pozdravit, než do ní zezadu vrazila spolužačka a Molly Sherlocka polila slabou kyselinou. Tím mu naprosto zničila košili (u které se Molly vždycky divila, že jí neuletěly knoflíky) a Sherlock si ji musel vysléct.

Molly nechápe, že v té chvíli neomdlela.

Učitel kupodivu nebyl naštvaný na Molly, ale na Sherlocka, protože na sobě jako obvykle neměl plášť. Zakázal mu proto, aby se šel převléct a Sherlock strávil zbytek vyučování svlečený do půl pasu. To Molly k soustředění moc nepomohlo, ale nakonec chemii přečkala, aniž by začala slintat. Nebo způsobila další nehodu.

Ovšem Sherlocka (a jeho tělo) z hlavy dostat nedokázala, ani po zbytek vyučování a dne.

Molly vyděšeně zaječí a vyskočí snad metr do vzduchu, když ji někdo znenadání chytne za ramena.

„Claro!" zakřičí Molly na spolubydlící se záchvatem smíchu.

„Kdyby ses viděla." směje se Clara. „Nad kým to zas slintáš?" zeptá se pobaveně.

„Já neslintám." zahučí Molly a s úplně rudými tvářemi si sedne čelem ke stolu a učebnicím.

„Hele, holky říkaly, že jste měli chemii i se striptízem." vyzvídá Clara a opře se o stůl vedle Molly. „Prý tam ten nafrněný exot Holmes byl bez košile. A prý je to tvoje práce."

„Co?! To ne- já jenom- omylem jsem ho polila kyselinou a zničila jsou mu košili." přizná Molly neochotně.

„Ty se nezdáš, Hooperová!" rozesměje se Clara nadšeně a poplácá Molly po hlavě. „Víš, co bys mohla udělat příště? Polít mu kalhoty!"

„Co?! Claro, nech toho!" rozkřikne se Molly a úplně zrudne. „Běž pryč, slyšíš? Padej odsud, já se musím učit! Zítra mám zkoušku!"

„Jasně, učit. To jsem viděla." uchechtne se Clara rýpavě, ale zmizí z pokoje.

Molly si přitáhne blíž nákres svalů horní končetiny a zkusí z hlavy dostat úplně jinou a trochu bledší paži, aby se mohla učit. Na chvíli to funguje.


	3. MorMor

Mít na universitě za spolubydlícího dvoumetrového ramenatého týpka má své nesporné výhody, pokud vám jde fotbalový tým po krku, a pokud máte se spolubydlícím dobré vztahy. Jim je toho živým důkazem. Jeho neustálé prupovídky a narážky mu vytvořily spoustu nepřátel, ale dokud je na jeho straně Sebastian, nemusí si Jim dělat moc velké starosti. Hlavně je-li Sebastian v dohledu.

Jim je Sebbyho kámoš, pomáhá mu se školou a úkoly a Sebby ho za to chrání a občas mu pomáhá i s jeho šílenými pokusy. Jen občas, protože některé věci by nejspíš byli na Sebastiana a jeho zodpovědnost trochu příliš.

Když Jim přijde na pokoj, leží Sebastian na posteli, hlavu podepřenou rukama a čte si z tlusté knihy. Neslyšně při tom pohybuje rty, jako by si text pro lepší zapamatování předčítal.

„Elektromagnetismus?" prohodí Jim trochu znechuceně, když sebou plácne na postel vedle Sebastiana.

„Co jsi provedl?" zeptá se Sebastian klidně, aniž by se na Jima podíval.

„Proč myslíš, že jsem něco provedl? Vždyť jsem byl pryč jenom dvě hodiny."

Sebastian se jen ušklíbne. Jimovi k problémům bohatě stačí pět minut.

„Vždycky, když něco provedeš, tak si ke mně lehneš nebo mě obejmeš nebo uděláš něco podobného." vysvětluje Sebastian svou logiku. „Kdybys nic neprovedl, nechováš se, jako bys se mnou chodil."

Jim si jen povzdechne a s tragickým výrazem zaboří obličej do matrace. Něco řekne, ale nejde mu rozumět jediné slovo.

„Cože?" obrátí se na něj Sebastian.

„Možná jsou trošičku rozčílil rugbyový tým." připustí Jim neochotně.

„To se mám zítra na tréninku na co těšit." povzdechne si Sebastian a vrátí se k učebnici.

„Ty nejsi naštvaný? Ani mě nechceš zmlátit? Jsou to tvoji kámoši." zvedne Jim hlavu a udiveně se na Sebastiana dívá.

„Chceš snad, abych tě zmlátil?" řekne Sebastian udiveně.

„Ne, to ne!" vyhrkne Jim spěšně. „Takhle mi to plně vyhovuje."

Sebastian se jen trochu pousměje a dál si čte. Ovšem jeho spolubydlící moc dlouho potichu nevydrží.

„Sebby, pojď něco dělat." zahučí prosebně a trochu do něj žduchne ramenem.

„Nemůžu. Na konci týdne mám test a tohle musím umět." odmítne Sebastian.

„Ale no tak. Fyzika je děsná nuda. Venku bude větší sranda. Krom toho ty všechno umíš." škemrá Jim a posune se na posteli výš, takže se může naklonit nad učebnici.

„Víš moc dobře, že ani zdaleka neumím všechno." řekne Sebastian trochu nespokojeně. „Musím ten test udělat, jinak mi nepomůže ani sportovní stipendium."

„Stejně píšeš až za dlouho. Učit se můžeš zítra." povídá Jim a padne obličejem na učebnici. „Elektromagnetismus je snadný a nudný." zahučí do knihy.

„Jime, nech toho, jasný?" řekne Sebastian rozčíleně.

Jim se na moment zarazí. Nechtěl Sebastiana naštvat, ale nechce ani, aby se Sebby učil a ignoroval ho. Jim se otočí na záda, ale hlavou dál leží na učebnici.

„O co ti jde?" zeptá se podmračený Sebastian.

Jim zvedne jednu ruku, chytne Sebastiana v týle a přitáhne si ho blíž. Než se stačí jeden nebo druhý zastavit, jejich rty se setkají.

„O tohle ti teda šlo?" zamumle Sebastian, když ho Jim pustí.

„Ne. Jen mě to tak napadlo." řekne Jim popravdě. „Nevypadáš naštvaně."

„To bude tím, že nejsem." usoudí Sebastian.

„Skvělý." pousměje se Jim a znovu si Sebastiana přitáhne blíž.

Učebnice i blížící se test jsou nenávratně zapomenuti.


End file.
